


It's okay to not be okay

by OsamuSa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hoshi emotional, Hugs, I don't know what else to tag, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Sad, Soonhoon - Freeform, Woozi is there to comfort him, other members are there but they don't talk, practice, shouting, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa
Summary: Hoshi is tired and he lashes out but Woozi is there for him.~~~Okay first of all I know my summaries aren't really fancy but I like to get to the point so don't mind my summaries and second of all, you can imagine this fic as platonic or romantic but I wrote this with the idea of a Platonic relationship because I love the friendship between SoonHoon!!
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 25





	It's okay to not be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~  
> I hope you enjoy it and pls read the end note coz I wanna ask something!

He was tired. Exhausted. There was no other way to describe the sinking feeling he felt in his heart. The mere thought of getting out of bed and walking into the practice room to create and monitor choreo was enough to make his breath hitch.

Hoshi was a star. He was the happy and energetic member who lifted others' moods but when he was down, it felt like the world was ending. No, it's not dramatic.

It was at these times that Hoshi wasn't Hoshi rather he was merely Soonyoung, a young boy from Namyangju.

It was another exhausting day for the members who were preparing for their upcoming comeback, the unit leaders ever so busy.

"Guys, let's go through this step once again and try to polish it before we move further," Soonyoung explained to the members who were breathing hard due to hours of practice that they had already done. The members quickly took their positions and Hoshi instead of joining them stood at the side to monitor their moves.

It was also at such times that his highly perfectionist side comes out. He becomes very critical of his members and doesn't hold back on his emotional outburst.

"Stop." His voice even though being really soft in the room, it bought chills to other members. The music switched off and members stood there, their heads hung low, scared to face his anger.

"Dino, what are you doing?" Soonyoung questioned the youngest, his voice still very soft as the maknae looked at his Hyung as he struggled to form a proper sentence.

"Is that how you are going to dance on stage Seungkwan?" His gaze shifting to another.

"How long do you need to practice the basic choreo huh?" His voice boomed in the room as the members shifted in their places scarily.

"Vernon, Seokmin, Mingyu, mind explaining the constant tripping in between?" His voice was cold as frost.

"Is this how you came so far, by performing such horrendous movements?" His voice raised as the members gasped at his harshness. Woozi and Seungcheol tried to step in but one glare from him had them rooted in their spots.

"If this is how your gonna practice then it's better you leave and do something else!"

"Five hours. Five Goodman hours! That's how long we've been practicing this for today and you are still stuck on the first verse! You think your the only one tired and going through shit when others around you are suffering as well but they are still doing better!" Members gasped at his use of curse words since it was rarely used by Soonyoung. Dino already had tears in his eyes, "Hyung I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?!? What is your sorry going to fix huh?" His harsh voice breaking the maknae even more.

"Leave. Get the fuck out of here, you people are worthless.." gasps echo in the room as Woozi steps in to hold Soonyoung back because he knows that the next day he will suffer from guilt, "Soonie enough."

Soonyoung just glared at the other members as they slowly pack their stuff and leave.

Jeonghan and Joshua trying to move towards him but Seungcheol only pushes them out with a shake of his head.

"It's not their fault Soonyoung, they are trying hard as well. Stop unleashing your anger on someone else." With a warning towards the Soonyoung, he is left alone in the entire room apart from one member who hadn't left.

"Why didn't you leave?" He stared at Jihoon who returned a comforting and soft look.

"It's okay Soonie. I'm not leaving you." Jihoon moves forward as Soonyoung takes a step back.

"Why?" His voice finally cracks as tears pool in his eyes but he still holds them back. His hands turn to fist as he struggles to breathe.

"Why Ji? Leave me?" He doesn't know if he meant that as a question or a request.

Jihoon finally grabs his shoulders and lulls him in as both falls on their knees as sobs wreck from Soonyoung's body. His arms wrapped around Jihoon's small frame and his face shoved in the crook of his neck.

"I'm tired Hoonie. I don't know what to do. I feel...I feel like I'm drowning. It's so damn hard to breathe!!" He sobs out as Jihoon's heart breaks at his best friend's pain. Jihoon felt his heart crack at the raw pain in the voice of that person who rarely felt such a strong emotion.

Jihoon whispered comforting words in his ear as both held each other close, Soonyoung trying to block out the voices of his head.

It took a while but Soonyoung eventually calmed down, sagging against Jihoon's chest as his arms still held the younger.

"Thank you, Ji." He mumbled, his voice raspy after the breakdown.

"You know I'm ways there for you right?" Jihoon asked softly as his palm softly cradled the back of Soonyoung's head.

"I know, I forgot." Soonyoung sat back and looked at Jihoon who had his brows furrowed as he seemed to be thinking something.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there from the start," Jihoon whispered as his palms cupped Soonyoung's face.

The latter could only murmur a small no as his hands lay limp on Jihoon's lap.

"You will be fine youngie. I hope you know that this feeling won't last forever. But you don't have to force yourself to be okay. It's okay to not be okay you know?" He said lightly as he referenced the quote in their previous song.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled softly at the only boy who stayed for him. Who was there in his darkest times. Who could read him even when he didn't say anything.

"Hoonie.." Soonyoung mumbled as he pulled Jihoon on his lap and pulled him in his embrace. His arms wrapped tightly around the younger's waist, Jihoon's head tucked under his chin.

Jihoon hated skinship even if it was with Hoshi but when the older needed him then skinship was nothing for him, he could cross oceans to get the older back on his feet. Woozi didn't show often but Hoshi was his lifeline just like how he was to Hoshi. 

"Thank you Hoonie, for everything. I really don't know where I would be without you."

The younger hummed in response," I don't really say this a lot but I love you Young, and I will always be there for you just like how you are for me."

"I know. I love you too Ji."

He knew he would have to apologize to the members later and he would cause he knew he was in the wrong but for now, both of them stayed there, soaking up comfort from each other.

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> So, the thing is I've been really interested in Hoshi one-shots that revolve around hurt/comfort. And honestly, there aren't many Hoshi fics that represent such emotions and I was thinking if I should make Hoshi series just like how I made Vernon series...
> 
> So should I make this into a series or not..??


End file.
